OLED (organic light emitting diode) has achieved rapid development since reported in 1987, and has now become a newly developing field of full color panel display; the materials and device structure of OLED have got great development. Since 1990s, people have begun to study Fabry-Perot (F-P) micro-cavity top emitting OLED device, which usually applies a distributed Bragg reflector with a reflectivity up to 99.9% or a metal layer with a reflectivity greater than 95%; two thin metal layers with a reflectivity smaller than the distributed Bragg reflector or the metal layer are used as two electrodes of a light emitting diode; organic functional layers are sandwiched between the two electrodes to form a micro-cavity structure. The micro-cavity structure can improve the ratio of the light emitted from the light emitting layer into the air, i.e., improve the external quantum efficiency of the device; in addition, the full width at half maximum of the emission spectrum of the light emitting material is also reduced, the color of the emitted light is purer.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the section structure of an array substrate for an existing micro-cavity top emitting OLED display device, micro cavity top emitting OLEDs 2 of respective colors are formed on a plane of a substrate 1. At present, the efficiency level of the device made of deep color light emitting material is relatively low; the lifetime is far from the application standard, it is thus limited in the application of display device; it is unable to further increase the color gamut of OLED display device, the display quality is limited.